


Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Lies

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Prostitution, Secrets, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara meets a new girl at her favorite brothel, and things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Lies

After the war was over—after Lord Rahl had won and had the Power of Orden at his command—things quickly got boring for Cara. He didn't even have to _use_ the boxes much. A few token resistance members fell under the grip of Orden, and the rest fled. Darken refused to let Cara hunt them down, saying that it was useless to potentially waste lives when he could control them.

So. Cara was bored. She had her sisters of the agiel, of course, but it was different now. Dahlia and Triana required so much work to maintain their attention. Cara grew tired of being the mistress they needed, sometimes.

That's what brothels were for. Most didn't allow Mord'Sith, as the girls "didn't sign up for that", but Cara wouldn't want such a woman in any case.

All she yearned for, she told herself, was someone who would be hers without needing such _proof_. A woman who would let her strip her leathers and keep them off. Someone with no stake in Cara's reputation.

Denna used to run this place, the Inn of the Three Moons. Two seconds after Cara stepped over the doorstep, she'd run away with face as pale as her hair. Since Cara had been in the mood for fucking, not tracking, she'd let Denna keep her little secret. There was a pretty redhead there, that night, who reminded Cara one moment of a dove and the next of a wolf. She blushed prettily too, when saying that her name was Miss Jennsen. Her mouth had been sweet and eager, and Cara had stroked her red hair indulgently afterwards while they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

Next time it was a blonde named Salindra, who had a glint in her eyes as she followed every order of Cara's. The time after that, another blonde named Nicci, who would have been perfection itself had not her talent been mixed with a cool detachment. Cara never visited the same girl twice, partly for reputation but partly because she'd never found what she was looking for.

It was such a simple request. Cara was a perfectionist, but her idea of perfection wasn't much. Just a little honesty, a little fire, and enough mystery to capture the attention.

Also, Cara was getting tired of blondes.

This time when she showed up on Madame Cressida's doorstep, it had been months since she last indulged. Nearly a year since the war ended. Cara's agiel was growing dusty in its sheath.

All heads turned when she swaggered through the door, leather creaking. Familiar faces and new ones, pretty and plain, bright eyes and dull. She almost sighed, eyes glazing over. Still nothing...

Then a musical laugh came from one corner. Cara turned to see two women conversing on their own, one short redhead that she recognized and a tall brunette who she didn't—at least not by the back of her head. The laugh had strength to it, an unusual quality in this place. Eyebrow raised, Cara decided to investigate further.

Jennsen had the easy posture of a girl at peace with herself, hair falling in loose ringlets about her round face. The other woman held herself like a queen; she was a couple inches taller than Cara at least, the line of her body forming a perfect elegant curve. There were freckles dotting her shoulders where her black dress fell to reveal her skin, but it didn't detract anything from her noble appearance.

"Oh, Cara!" Smiling, Jennsen waved. "It's been a while."

"It has," Cara acknowledged, arms crossing beneath her breasts. "Who is this?"

The brunette turned to cast cool blue eyes on Cara, her lips in half a smirk. She had a face that seemed carved of the palest pink marble, perfectly sculpted. "My name's Kahlan. And yours?"

"This is my Mord'Sith," Jennsen said with a tiny playful grin. "Or she was, for a night."

"Insolent wench," Cara tossed at her with a look, but Jennsen took it for what it was and merely smiled wider. Turning her eyes back to the woman in black, she said, "Cara. My name's Cara."

Kahlan cast bold eyes up and down Cara's figure, and raised a slim eyebrow. "Aren't you a little short for a Mord'Sith?"

Caught off guard, Cara's brow furrowed and she growled.

Jennsen put a hand on Kahlan's arm and let out a half laugh. "You can't just _say_ things like that to a Mord'Sith."

Bemusement more than admonishment shone from Kahlan's face. Her clear bright eyes held tightly onto secrets—but she wasn't afraid.

Cara knew exactly who she wanted tonight. "If she thinks my height has anything to do with my prowess as a Mord'Sith, I am very willing to prove otherwise."

Kahlan smirked, but seemed to hesitate a bit, her eyes darting to Cara's agiel. She shrugged, her long dark hair sliding back over a shoulder to reveal deep freckled cleavage. "It won't be cheap..."

Grinning, Cara cocked one hip. "Do you think I'd enjoy a cheap whore?"

The brunette's eyes glittered with something that might have been taking offense, but she pursed her lips in half a smile. "Can I take that as you hiring my services tonight?"

Cara tossed her a bag of gold. "Guess." She slipped an arm around Kahlan's waist and smirked again. "Now which room is yours...?"

Denna had kept a luscious establishment, and Madame Cressida had enough good sense to maintain the level of elegance. Brocade walls, thick carpet, and filigreed doors leading into scented rooms, where the beds were tall and piled with plump pillows above silk sheets. It was all very rich and nothing like the spartan Mord'Sith temples. Cara liked it, and breathed in deeply the aroma of candle smoke and incense.

Once entering a room and shutting the door, Kahlan removed herself from Cara's embrace and went to light a few more candles. The warm soft light made her seem willowy, adding gorgeous shadows to every curve. Her eyes seemed to glow darkly in here, proud and yet beckoning.

"Why have I never seen you here before?" Cara asked, tugging off her gloves and resting them on the chest at the end of the bed.

She wasn't quick to answer, but her lips still smiled when she did. "This wasn't my first way of life."

"It rarely is." When Kahlan leaned down to pick up a pillow that had fallen to the floor, Cara ogled her fine ass, ignoring for the moment the urge to give it a nice swat. She wasn't looking for something particularly rough—that was, in a way, the exact opposite of why she came to this place. "And do you normally service my kind of customer?"

Kahlan sat on the edge of the mattress, leaning back a little, her thumb absently tugging at the top laces of her dark corset. "I've never seen a Mord'Sith before, but I've pleasured a few women. More often men, but I don't have a preference." When she smiled, small and seductive, Cara couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

Joining her on the bed, Cara tugged Kahlan's hand, pulling her upright. "No relaxing yet. There's too many clothes."

"You first or me?" She had long eyelashes, and knew how to use them.

"You." Cara slid a hand up the slit in Kahlan's skirt. "And no need to take your time."

This part, the dance of foreplay, was something she couldn't look away from. Kahlan's fingers were long and slender, nimble with the laces of her corseted bodice. She arched her back, too, when dropping the dress to her waist and baring full freckled breasts. Cara couldn't help but purr in approval, the tip of her tongue between her lips to see Kahlan's nipples tightly erect already.

"Like what you see?" the woman murmured under her breath as she moved up on her knees, sliding the dress down her hips.

"Maybe." Cara tipped her head, and flipped her braid back over her shoulder. "Now let's see how well you do with leather."

Kahlan moved in close, straddling one of Cara's thighs with her own, a faux-innocence in her expression as she undid Cara's armor and tossed it piece by piece to the floor. Cara, unashamedly, played with one of Kahlan's breasts. She'd missed this, the soft warm flesh of another woman. The Mord'Sith lifestyle stripped much of their softness, leaving them more lean than curved in many instances. Kahlan was by no means full-figured, but she was womanly and most definitely _soft_. As Cara rolled and tugged on her nipple, the woman made an absent throaty sound, now working on the upper laces of Cara's leathers.

When she leaned in, dusky hair curling slightly around her cheekbones, Cara thought Kahlan might kiss her on the lips—but no, the woman slipped past, nibbling at Cara's ear and then leaving a determined trail of kisses down her neck.

Cara's pulse leaped, and her hand explored down Kahlan's thigh. She was halfway stripped and Kahlan's mouth seemed on a direct course for her right breast, when Cara made a noise.

"Am I displeasing you?" Kahlan queried, lips never leaving the Mord'Sith's skin.

Fingers tangled in Kahlan's dark hair, gently but firmly pulling her upright. "You're cool," Cara said.

The other woman looked confused.

"I didn't come here to hear myself moan," Cara said, with half an eye-roll as she gave Kahlan a light shove.

For a seductive whore, Kahlan seemed surprised by this, falling back on her elbows. "I don't need any pleasure. I'm here for you."

"And I want this," Cara said, rolling Kahlan over and grabbing a pillow to push under her hips. "Nothing kinky, I just want you to _enjoy_ everything." Her hand deftly slid between Kahlan's legs, and despite the brunette's limited arousal she gasped and pushed against Cara's fingers.

Cara purred, on her knees behind Kahlan, the woman's ass arching up into her hands. By the time a minute had passed, her fingers were slick, Kahlan's sex hot and swollen above them as she stroked. Kahlan squirmed a little, head turned so that her moan wasn't muffled by the sheets. "Very good," Cara said with a bit of a grin. "I like you like this very much."

"I don't normally..." Kahlan said, between little strangled sounds. "Normally my clients don't..."

"I'm not your normal client," Cara said, with a shrug that Kahlan couldn't see. The mystery deepened, bringing something like innocence to Kahlan's body and voice when she was aroused. Without any resistance at all, Cara slid two fingers deep into her cunt.

Kahlan whimpered and clenched around them, arching so her breasts pressed against the mattress and her hips lifted high above the pillow Cara'd laid beneath them. "Like it?" Cara asked in a breathy whisper.

"I—" the whore let out an incoherent noise.

Curling her fingers to better stroke inside, Cara thrust, the inside of her wrist hitting Kahlan's ass. The woman's internal muscles quivered, gripping around Cara's fingers as they thrust again and again. She moaned desperately, and Cara slid in a third finger. Kahlan's knuckles, visible where they gripped the silk sheets, were as white as her hair was dark. Cara knew her leathers would be soaked soon if she didn't finish taking them off.

"Please..." Kahlan begged, sounds of passion escaping her throat on every breath.

"Please what?" Cara asked with a mischievous grin, heart racing in pleasure and excitement. There was nothing like pleasing a woman. Nothing like it in all the world.

Kahlan couldn't find words, so it seemed. She writhed on every plunge of Cara's fingers into her, as if she couldn't decide whether she wanted more or less. Cara saw blood flushing her cheeks. Longing only to make her come undone, Cara moved her thumb up to Kahlan's ass, stroking around the little tight hole. Kahlan shuddered at the touch, but pushed her hips up for more—she knew exactly what Cara was doing.

Pleased that at least the woman had some experience, even if being pleasured made her as uncontrolled as a maiden on her wedding night, Cara worked her thumb into Kahlan's ass, other fingers still delving deep into her still-trembling cunt. The whore groaned, and Cara fucked her deeply. With every thrust the scent of Kahlan's musk made her feel heady, almost dizzy with desire.

Then all too fast, Kahlan was screaming into the sheets and arching up into Cara's hand. Stunned, Cara slowed her pace—she could feel Kahlan's muscles tight around her fingers, quivering with the strain of holding still. There was no way the woman had found release. Cara had been with dozens, and this wasn't how it felt. Her screams, her movements, were fake.

Cara pulled her fingers from Kahlan, incensed, wondering if maybe a spanking would give Kahlan the patience to wait for a real climax. Before she could do anything, though, Kahlan moved like a cat and pinned Cara to the bed, kissing her breathlessly on the mouth.

Mord'Sith training was of no use. Cara melted under the kiss, opening her lips and letting Kahlan's tongue in. Eager, desperate, talented—Kahlan made Cara forget everything outside the room for a few exquisite moments.

Kahlan's fingers, as nimble as ever, found their way down under Cara's leathers and stroked in teasingly perfect spirals around her clit. Groaning into her mouth, her hand fisting in Kahlan's hair, Cara shoved her hips up with reckless abandon. Kahlan didn't slow or tease for a second. It seemed mere seconds before Cara was shuddering herself, the world toppling around her as pleasure surged through every limb.

Afterwards, she lay back on the bed in a haze for a few seconds too long. By the time she opened her eyes, Kahlan was slipping back into her clothes. Only then, as Cara was about to snap a rebuke and demand her presence back in bed, did she see the look of fear in Kahlan's eyes. The woman wouldn't meet her gaze, and her hands shook—not enough to be visible to average eyes, but the keen Mord'Sith gaze of Cara caught the signs.

The words 'what's wrong' were on the tip of her tongue, but that was just the relaxation talking. Cara's body was sated, but now her mind felt like spinning clockwork. "Thank you," she said dryly, unable to actually snap at the woman. Cara wasn't in the business of terrifying her whores, and didn't understand how she'd done it this time. Guilt was weakness, though, and she locked it away.

"It was my pleasure," Kahlan murmured, lacing her corset the rest of the way. Her lips pressed tightly together until they appeared bloodless.

This was no false mystery. Kahlan had made her annoyed, had ruined her perfect evening, and yet Cara couldn't look away. Kahlan was a woman who captured attention—who could have captured attention even if she was withered and ugly. It was everything Cara wanted, perversely, and nothing she had prepared for.

Finally, she ended it for them both with a dry, "Enjoy your evening, Kahlan."

Kahlan glanced back at the door, fear faded as soon as escape was at her fingertips. The storm of emotions in her blue eyes only increased Cara's need to discover all her secrets. Then she nodded slightly, and smiled her smile, and was gone.

Cara knew that it wasn't the last time Kahlan would be in this room with her. Kahlan might be skilled at hiding, but Cara had the skill to balance the scale again. And Mord'Sith didn't _have_ to use pain to interrogate...


End file.
